Reality Gone One Piece! When Seas Rise!
by Rose Beloved
Summary: OMG! OMG! Third Gen Time! The new RGOP Crew: Kamon, Elliot, James, and Rainbow are going on adventures..IN HIGH SCHOOL! What about the first crew? OMG A DATE! [Rated T for mild language and sexual humor]


**Welcome, patrons, to the third book of Reality Gone One Piece. This time though our other-wordly adventurers have retired from their chaotic life and let their kids take over! Our newest and most delightful crew are Kamon, James, Elliot and Rainbow! They take over the Going Merry and go on even more crazy adventures than every before! Now with more sugar! Who will they meet? Past exes? New love? More sugar?! Who knows? These kids are unpredictable! Unfortunately they can't go sailing yet, they have to get through high school! Anyways, enjoy the third book, Reality Gone One Piece: When Seas Rise!**

"Mom!" called a female voice from the living room. "Mooooom!" she called again. "What is it, Kamon? You're gonna be late for school!" replied Rose. "But I can't find my books!" Kamon shouted again. She ran out into the kitchen to look for her books. "Hey there, girlie." Sanji said from the kitchen. "Hey, dad. Have you seen my books?" Kamon asked. "I think I saw them over by your computer." he replied. "Kay, thanks." Kamon said, going to get her books.

It had been 13 years later, and Kamon had blossomed into a beautiful, teenage girl. She had blonde hair up in a bun tied with a black ribbon, a white dress shirt and a black tie, and a black miniskirt. She had the Neko-Neko fruit's power running through her veins and bore the curse of the cat like her mother and father. She tucked her cat tail under her shirt and hid her blonde cat ears under a black bandana. She slipped on her black sandals, grabbed her stuff and ran out the door to her bus. "See ya Mom! Dad!

Sanji and Rose were older now, but not so old as to have gray hairs. Sanji was around 34 and Rose was 33. Everyone else was in their thirties at least. They had moved up to a nice big house in the countryside of Lebabon, Maine. "ELLIOT!" Tanisha yelled up the stairs. "GET JAMES AND RAINBOW AND FOLLOW KAMON!" she shouted. "I'm coming!!" Elliot shouted back. He rushed down the stairs. Elliot had brown hair, brown eyes and black lop rabbit ears. He wore a hat to keep them covered. James ran down after him. His fox ears were covered with a Red Sox hat and his tails were hidden under a huge sweatshirt. "Rainbow-chan!" Angie shouted up the stairs. "Hurry up!" Rainbow ran down. Her moogle wings allowed her to float down the stairs.

"Hey," Luffy, Rainbow's father, said "no hovering in school, y'hear? Keep the wings and the ears covered." Rainbow sighed. "Yeah, Dad." she said, putting on her straw hat. Her long hair covered her wings. "Come on guys!" Kamon shouted to Rainbow, Elliot, and James. They jumped onto the bus and took the seats in the back. A kid threw a paper ball at Rainbow. "Heheh! Loser!" he shouted. Rainbow frowned and tossed an ice ball at him. "OW!" he said, grumbling and sinking back into his seat. The friends giggled. The four kids, Elliot, Rainbow, Kamon and James, called their own little group The Fruits since they all bore a curse of a Devil Fruit.

They were talented too. Kamon could cook and draw, Rainbow could sing, Elliot was great at guitar, and James could dance. But their biggest talent was their band, Pearl Shatter. They played their DS's all the way to school and put them away when they had finally arrived. They jumped off the bus and ran inside to escape the cold. Even though it was summer it was still freezing in the morning.

They ran to their spot where they usually hang out in the morning. "Okay," Kamon said, tying up her bandana "let's go get breakfast?"

The other nodded and followed Kamon to the Café. They rushed through the turnstyle. On the way there, Kamon noticed a tall brown-haired boy sitting with another shorter boy, a blonde girl, and a blonde boy with a red cap. She hid behind the inner café and listened in on their conversation.

"I just can't seem to find out where she went…" the shorter boy said. "She just…vanished."

"I know," said the blonde girl, "I miss her…"

The taller boy seemed to be in distress,

"Hey," said the blonde boy, "are you okay?"

The taller boy nodded, obviously lying. "You miss her, huh?" the blonde boy asked.

"…A little…" replied the taller boy. "Even if you did find her she would never want you back." said the shorter boy. The taller boy cringed at those words. Kamon frowned a little. "Hmm…" she hummed.

The kid's names turned out to be Matt, Liz, Ryan, and Justin. (Hint hint! Remember, the teens left school for a few years and time went fast in the anime dimension. But in the real world, time goes normally again, so that group are Sophomores in high school now. Confusing, I know D: )

Justin was the taller boy. He was 16.

Matt was the shorter one. He was 15.

Liz was the blonde girl. She was 15.

Ryan was the blonde boy. He was 14.

"Come on," said Matt, "let's get something to eat."

The group got up to get breakfast. Kamon ducked into the inner Café and acted casual. She grabbed a cinnamon-raisin bagel and a soy milk from the tray and went to the cash register. Justin got a cereal and a milk and went to the register next to Kamon's. The two made quick eye contact and went back to their priorities.

Kamon peeked over at him again and blushed a bit. He blushed as well. Kamon quickly left the Café, still a little pink in the face, and went back to her spot. Her friends had beat her back. "Hey, Kamon," Elliot said, "why are you blushing?"

"Ah…" Kamon became a little red, "Nothing!" she replied. "Riiiiiiight…" Rainbow teased, a sly look across her face.

"Shut up guys!" Kamon snapped. The bell rang, indicating it was time for class. It was the first day of school by the way, I forgot to mention that. "Let's see…" Kamon said, pulling out her schedule. "Day 1, Block 1..." she read, "here! Tutorial Study Hall, room 228 with Mr. Kaoru."

Kamon was the only one of her group in that class. The rest of her friends had study hall elsewhere.

Kamon entered the class. "You're late," said the teacher, Mr. Kaoru. Kamon looked at the clock. "Just kidding." he said. He took out a sheet of paper and handed it to Kamon. "This is the seating chart. You're next to Manning."

Kamon looked around for her deskmate. It was the same boy she blushed at this morning. Their eyes met once again, both bringing shades of pink to their face.

"Go on, scoot." Mr. Kaoru said. Kamon nodded and walked over to her new spot. She pulled out her chair and sat down. The boy next to her, Justin, was on a laptop. She took out her sketchpad and began to draw. The teacher began to explain the rules of study hall. Kamon occasionally glanced over at Justin, but returned to her sketching. He would return the same glance.

The classmates were asked to put up an item of personal value on the back wall, such as a drawing or some kind of indication of accomplishment. Kamon put up a drawing of a Geisha lady. It was astoundingly well-drawn and colored.

The class ended shortly after and it was time for block two. "You drew this?" asked Justin. Kamon turned around, a little shy. "Uh…Yeah! I did. I like drawing." she replied. Justin smiled. "Hey, what's your name?"

Kamon blushed. "Kamon. Kamon Penkuro!" she said. Justin froze for a second. His heart skipped a beat. _Penkuro? How could she have the same last name as…Nevermind._

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head, "I spaced. I'm Justin." he replied. "Glad to meet you, Justin!" Kamon said happily, shaking his hand. (This is turning out rather well.)

Kamon read her schedule. "Day 1 Block 2 I have…Ugh. Math. YUCK." she groaned. "I have Geometry, so you got a lucky break." Justin said. "I would kill to have Geometry, way easier than Algebra…" Kamon said. "Anyways, see you later." she said, leaving the classroom.

After a long hour-and-a-half segment of torturous long division and graphing it was finally time for lunch. Kamon rushed down the stairs and threw her bag onto a chair in the upper café. It landed safely. Her friends' stuff was already there. She slid down the railing and jumped in line for her food. She emerged from the café with a slice of pizza and a soy milk.

"Hey guys!" she said, sitting in her spot when she finally got back upstairs. "Hey, Kaaaaamon. I heard you got a crush?" Rainbow said, using a prodding tone. "No I don't, what makes you think that?" Kamon replied. Rainbow pointed to Justin. Kamon blushed. "Shush!"

"Hey, Kamon. Mind if me and my friends sit here too?" Justin asked. There was plenty of room. "Sure, why not."

Justin, Matt, Liz, and Ryan sat down. They all had pizza. "So," Elliot asked, "Who're you guys?"

"I'm Justin."

"I'm Liz."

"I'm Matt."

"I'm Ryan."

They greeted. Jamed took a bite of his sausage pizza. Sauce got on his sweatshirt. He adjusted his glasses. "Man, I just got this too." he whined, wiping it off. "You got it at Ambercrombie, it has a moose on it." Kamon said. "So?" James replied. "Shit, I'm hot." he said, cloaking his tails with his powers and taking off his sweatshirt. For a 15-year-old, he was well built. He was wearing a black T-shirt underneath.

A couple of girls walking by sent him an interesting glance, a smile and walked off. James blushed. "Aw, they always do that. Why am I the center of attention on the team?" James said, blushing madly. Elliot jumped on his lap. "Because you're sooooo foxxeh." he joked. The table cracked up laughing.

After lunch, it was time for Third and Fourth block, then home.

History, then Writing.

School was finally over and the crew headed to the busses to go home. "Hey, Kamon!" called a voice. "Oh, hey, Justin!" Kamon replied. "So, um...Are you doing anything on Friday?" he asked. "Not really." said Kamon.

"Then, you wanna go see a movie or something? You know, with me?" he asked.

Kamon blushed. "Ah…Sure! When?"

"How about 5:00 I meet you at Smitty's?"

"Sounds great."

"see you then."

"Later!"

Kamon hopped on her bus happily.

"Hey, you scored a hot daate!" Rainbow teased. "Ohhh-lala!" James and Elliot cooed, teasing Kamon to no end.

"Shut up you guys." Kamon laughed.

**That's it for Chapter one. If you're wondering what became of Usopp, Robin, Nami and Chopper they're all still friends of the house. Robin and Usopp are thinking about dating, maybe. Chopper and Nami help around the house. Nami seems to have a nack for growing things and Chopper helps with the animals like the Chickens and the Ducks. Anyways, R&R!**


End file.
